


Allenamento privato

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Allenamento privatoFadom: Prince of tennisPairing: Atobe x TezukaGenere: leggermente sportivo, slice of life





	Allenamento privato

Atobe osservava la leggera maglietta di cotone indossata da Tezuka. Ormai. dopo ore e ore di allenamento, era così fracida di sudore da essere convinto che se avesse poggiato la mano, il proprio palmo ne sarebbe stato impresso.  
Era meglio fare una pausa, un po’ di tregua avrebbe giovato ad entrambi i tennisti che si erano ritrovati nel campo del capitano della Hyotei per una partita fin troppo amichevole.  
«Fermiamoci qui, riprenderemo dopo» disse Keigo andando a sedersi verso la panca poco distante, dove aveva lasciato acqua e qualche asciugamano.  
«Ok.»  
Con gli occhi iniziò a scorgere la figura di quel ragazzo: il sudore, il respiro affannato, erano tutte cose che non facevano altro che aumentare il suo fascino e n’era così ammaliato che desiderava vederlo in quello stato ogni secondo.  
Kunimitsu, però, appena lo raggiunse, prese quel canovaccio e se lo passò su ogni parti visibile del corpo asciugandosi, a una a una, ogni goccia che tanto l’affascinava.  
Il capitano della Hyoutei, si avvicinò al volto del rivale osservando ancora un po’ quel viso leggermente inumidito che ben presto sarebbe ritornato alla normalità, e decise di ammirare un altro po’ quella bellezza.  
In un istante si avvicinò alle labbra dell’altro e le lambì.  
Tezuka dopo un po’ si scansò con delusione di Atobe e disse: «Ti sembra il momento adatto? Siamo entrambi fradici di sudore, come puoi pensare di baciarmi? »  
«È sempre il momento adatto per baciarti»  
«Smettila di fare l’idiota e pensiamo ad allenarci»  
Non è che non convivesse il pensiero dell’altro tennista, ma come avrebbe aspettato la fine de loro allenamento privato? Aspettare era come un’agoia, ma avrebbe aspettato se e allora avrebbe baciato Tezuka fino alla sfinimento.  
«Come vuoi.»


End file.
